


Visitation

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Claiming, Little bit of blood, M/M, Omega!will, PWP, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: The door creaked open to Alana's office at the BSHCI, and when no one entered and no one spoke, she finally looked up.  Before her was a shivering, sweat-drenched Will Graham, his body wrapped in one of the hospital blankets, his face red with fever.              “Will?” she asked, concerned, rising to walk towards him.  “How did you…”              She halted the moment his scent reached her.              “You’re in heat.”              Will’s eyes were unfocused and he stared at the floor, unable to raise them in the submissive state he was in.               “Hannibal.” he said, his voice pleading, needy.              Cold chills ran down Alana’s spine in waves.  Oh no.  No.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I'm working on a very long fic, which I just needed a break from to do something short and fun, so here you go!

              Alana was just finishing up the last of her paperwork when there came a knock on her office door.

              “Yes?” she said, not taking her eyes from the forms in front of her, busy checking and double-checking.  Being director meant she was responsible for everything that happened under the roof of the BSHCI, and with that came making sure every form was accurate.

              The door creaked open, and when no one entered and no one spoke, she finally looked up.  Before her was a shivering, sweat-drenched Will Graham, his body wrapped in one of the hospital blankets, his face red with fever.

              “Will?” she asked, concerned, rising to walk towards him.  “How did you…”

              She halted the moment his scent reached her.

              “You’re in heat.”

              Will’s eyes were unfocused and he stared at the floor, unable to raise them in the submissive state he was in. 

              “Hannibal.” he said, his voice pleading, needy.

              Cold chills ran down Alana’s spine in waves.  Oh no.  No.  Will wasn’t claimed, was he?  Had he been?

              Desperately, she tried to remember Will’s last heat.  Omegan heats tended to follow an annual cycle; and while Will had never been exactly healthy, he’d still more or less always had them in…

              “Winter.” she said, and it indeed was the dead of January.

              “Why isn’t Molly helping you through it?” she asked, her face turning pale as she walked towards him, putting a protective arm around his shoulders, trying to catch a glimpse of his neck as she did so to see if he was claimed.  The blanket was wrapped too high around his neck.

              Since she was bonded to Margot, her own Alphan instincts were only to protect him.  He easily obeyed her, stepping into the room, where she shut the door, thankful that most of the staff had gone home for the evening.  She was grateful for once that mostly betas tended to be attracted to the healthcare professions; with their calming and nurturing instincts.

              “Come, sit.” she said, guiding him to one of her office armchairs.  He obeyed, walking on shaky legs, sitting unsteadily on the edge of the seat.  A soft whine escaped him when he did so, his eyes traveling to Alana’s feet.

              “Alpha.  Hannibal.” he repeated.

              “Let me get you a glass of water, Will.” she said, if only as an excuse to step away from him for a moment.  Though it didn’t drive her into a mad frenzy, the scent of him was still overpowering, and she needed to think.

              She stood at the water cooler a bit longer than she needed to, staring at the bubbles as they rose in the plastic tank.

              It was almost _exactly_ a year since Hannibal had been arrested; since the day she had begged him to save Will Graham’s life, and he had done exactly that.

              Will hadn’t been in heat when they were at Muskrat Farm that night—had he been?  She’d been so enamored with Margot at the time she might not have noticed if he was going into pre-heat.  When Hannibal had taken him home, to his house, alone…

              She snapped her head to Will’s shivering form and walked over to him as calmly as she could, handing him the water.

              He gave her a quick smile and downed it in one go, half of it dribbling down the side of his face.

              “Thank you, Alpha.” he said softly.  “Can I see Hannibal now, please, Alpha?”

              She whirled on her heel and started to pace in front of her desk, arms crossed, brow furrowed.  This was not good.  This was so, soooo not good.  If Hannibal had claimed Will and she refused Will’s request for visitation, she could be thrown into prison herself for omega abuse.  But if Will _wasn’t_ bonded to Hannibal, and she let him in and Hannibal claimed him _then_ , she could have her entire career as a psychiatrist questioned for allowing some poor omega into the clutches of the likes of Hannibal Lecter.

              She tried again to get a peek at Will’s neck, but he was curled in on himself now, hunched, pulling the blanket tightly around himself. 

              “Will…” she said, trying to gently prod the blanket away, when her door flew open and the annoying voice of Dr. Chilton grated upon her ears.

              “Does any of the day staff communicate with the night staff, or are we running two separate hospitals?” he ranted, storming in on his soapbox, and as usual, not knocking.

              “Frederick, not now.” she snapped.  He turned to look at her, and when he did he breathed in deep, his eyes dilating as hunger took over his face.

              “Why hello, pretty little thing.” he said.  He stepped towards Will and reached a hand out to touch his face, just a hair quicker than Alana.  His fingers brushed Will’s cheek and he whimpered, pulling away with a pathetic sound.

              “No, Frederick, you are a professional.” Alana said firmly, putting her entire body between him and Will.  “Into your office.  Now.”

              She put the full authority of her voice behind the command.  Chilton’s eyes rose to meet hers in a challenge, and a low growl escaped his lips.

              “ _Now_.” she said, pushing against his chest.  Thankfully, he wasn’t far gone enough to attempt to fight her; he allowed her to push him into the hall.  She slammed the door to her office closed and then slammed the door to Chilton’s office once they were inside.

              He shook his head and took in a few deep breaths of the clear air.

              “Oh my God, that was Will Graham.” he said.

              “Yes, and he’s asking for _Hannibal_.” Alana said, continuing her frantic pace in front of Chilton’s desk now.  He leaned back to rest on it, rubbing a hand over his forehead as he squeezed his eyes shut.

              “You just saved me from an enormous embarrassment.” he said.

              “I just saved you from more than that!” she cried, angry.  “But shortly it won’t matter.  Both our career, and our lives frankly, are on the line here.  I think Will is claimed by Hannibal.”

              Chilton gave her a stern, harsh look.

              “You _think_?” he spat.  “Alana, that is a fact we need to be _one hundred percent certain of_ , one way or the other, in order to take proper action.”  
              “Don’t you think I know that!” she snapped, continuing her stomping as she paced.  “But if he _isn’t_ claimed, why in hell would he be asking to see Hannibal?  Why isn’t he at home, with his _wife_?”

              “Probably because those two have been starry-eyed for each other since the moment they met.” Chilton spat.  “Everybody else might deny it, but I see what’s right in front of me.”

              Alana threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

              “So either Will is claimed by Hannibal, and we let him in to mate, which will be a disaster; or he _isn’t_ , and we let him in and _gets_ claimed!” she cried.

              “There is a third option.” Chilton said, looking down at his pants to pick at lint there, not daring to look Alana in the eye.  “We could deny him, send him back to Molly, and hope that he doesn’t remember coming here when the heat clears.”

              Alana glared at him.

              “That would be _cruel_.”

              Chilton shrugged.

              “Only if they’re bonded.  Seems to me you need to find out.”

               Alana stopped in her pacing and glared at him.

              “I will be right back.” she said, slamming the door of Chilton’s office behind her as she left.

              She found Will in her office now, no longer wrapped by the blanket, and no longer clothed, either.  He was sprawled out on the floor, ass in the air, cock in hand, mewling.

              “Alpha.” he cried.

              Alana’s face melted in pity.  He looked so desperate.  She knelt beside him and stroked her fingers through his hair.  The part of his neck that was exposed was markless.

              “Turn your head for me, sweetheart.” she said gently, and Will obeyed, in such a lost state now that he’d most likely allow any Alpha to take him, even her.  When he turned his head away from her, she saw the other side of his neck clearly, and on it a very distinct, very bright-red claim mark; a scar normally hidden from the world that flushed with blood to be shown during an omega’s heat.

              “Oh.” she said, her voice gentle even as her heart broke.  “Oh.”

              He probably hadn’t even known.

              “Will, I’m so sorry.” she said, fighting back a tear as she stroked her fingers comfortingly through his hair.  This would not be the life he would have wanted for himself.  She only hoped that he wouldn’t hate her afterwards; when he found himself awakening from a heat in the cell of Hannibal Lecter.

              “Come on.” she said, gently putting her arms under his and lifting him to a kneeling position.  She leaned forward and looked into his lust-blinded eyes, cupping his warm face in her palms.

              “Get up and put your clothes on, and I will take you to Hannibal.”

              She saw the instant relief on his face.

              “My Alpha.” he said, rising to his feet and stumbling towards his pants.  One look at them and she saw they were soaked; and when he stood the slick ran down the inside of his thighs, dripping onto the carpet.

              “On second thought, just wrap yourself in the blanket.” she said, but he seemed to not have heard her, sliding the soaked pants up to his waist and throwing on his shirt in haste.  His fingers trembled as he re-fastened the buttons, crooked, with the holes miss-aligned.

              “Come on.” she said, once he had the basics on.  There would be no need for socks or shoes.  She put her arm tenderly around his shoulder and began leading him down the hall towards the staircase that led to the basement, where Hannibal Lecter was kept.


	2. Chapter 2

Alana stood in front of the glass, arms crossed, eyes glaring daggers of hatred at the monster that she kept in this cage.

              “My, you smell delicious, Dr. Bloom.” he said, rising to stand before the glass.  She set her jaw, hard.

              “You could have told me you’d claimed Will Graham a year ago.” she said, the steel in her eyes sharp and deadly.  “Rather than letting the poor omega suffer like this.  I can’t imagine what he went through trying to drive here.  He might have died.  Then again, you probably don’t care.”

              Hannibal gave her a sly, easy grin.

              “But he _is_ here.” he said.  “And you have agreed to let him come to me.”

              She squinted her eyes and marched forward with vicious fury.

              “There will be _two_ guards standing at the door the _entire_ time.  The cameras will _not_ be turned off.  Every.  Single.  One.  Of your actions will be filmed and if you harm him even a _hair_ ,” she snapped, “I will have no reason to keep you alive, and _every_ reason to have you killed.”

              Hannibal clicked his tongue twice and shook his head.

              “Now now, Alana.  What sort of Alpha would I be, if I harmed my own bonded?” he said.  “Such a thing has never been recorded, in all of human history.”

              She glared at him.

              “As if that makes any difference when it comes to you.”

              He said nothing and only gave her a polite, cordial smile.

              She whirled on her heel and stomped out of the observation side of the room, slamming the door behind her.

 

              Will stood at the door to Hannibal’s cell, wrapped again in the blanket Alana had provided him, surrounded by two enormous Alphan orderlies who thankfully, must have been mated.  Alana wasn’t stupid, after all.  He waited while she no doubt threatened Hannibal with everything she had for Will’s safety, his fingers fidgeting in his pocket, turning the master key card he’d stolen from her office over and over in his hands. 

              He looked every part the omega in heat—because he was.  The bond itself was a lie; his fingers tracing up to brush against the very skilled tattoo he’d paid a lot of money for upon his neck.  Of course, no matter how excellent it looked, it would not ebb and flow in color the way a real claim-mark would; so he’d had to wait until he was sufficiently flushed from his heat for his body to match the glaring red the tattoo artist had used.

              Now, a year of preparation was unfolding perfectly.  The day Hannibal had gotten himself arrested, Will had been furiously angry.  Angry enough to say harsh words.  Angry enough to feel justified when Hannibal had been taken into police custody.

              Hours later, his heat had hit.  And he’d spent it writhing in agony, twisting in his bed, crying out the name of the Alpha who had just left him; whose scent still lingered on the armchair beside his bed.  He’d pressed his face into the chair, sobbing, breathing in the last wisps of Hannibal’s scent, swearing to him that he would get him out, and make this right.

              Becoming lucid afterward hadn’t changed Will’s mind, but only solidified it.  He was Hannibal’s, and he would do whatever was necessary to set him free.  Thus a year of pretending to not care about him, of not a single letter, phone call, or visit.  Of marrying Molly; and she was a kind Alpha, only looking for an omega to help her raise her son, and he did regret that, but she hadn’t known him long and would get over it. 

              Alana came around the corner and walked towards Will.  He went back to looking as pathetic as possible—which wasn’t difficult—and down-cast his eyes to stare at the floor.

              “Alright.” she said.  “Are you still sure you want this, Will?”

              He lifted his face to stare at the door.

              “Alpha.” he whined.  His voice was heartbreakingly pathetic.  He hoped he wasn’t overdoing it, and he hoped she would hurry the fuck up.  He didn’t have many minutes of true lucidity left to him.

              She sighed sadly, and reached her master card up to the door sensor.  The lock clicked and it opened.  Will stepped inside a small outer room that was no bigger than a stand-up shower, and she closed the door behind him.

              “The door in front of you only opens from the outside.” she said through an intercom.  “You can let yourself in, but once you’re in, there is no way out unless the orderlies open it for you.  Last chance to turn back, Will.”

              He nodded that he understood.  Slowly, with a trembling hand, Will lifted his fingers to the lever in front of him and pushed the door open.

              The scent of Hannibal wafted to Will like water upon parched earth.  His back was to him, and when he turned, Will knew that he saw nothing but the open truth on Will’s face.

              “Hello, Will.” Hannibal said.  “I have missed you.”

              Will took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak, when Hannibal tilted his head to the side and cut him off.

              “You are still lucid at the moment.” he said.  Will nodded, opened his mouth again, and again, Hannibal interrupted him.

              “Then you should be made aware that the entirety of our time spent together will be carefully watched and recorded, under the guise of your safety, but no doubt also so that Alana can use whatever she may discover about me during our time together for my…therapy.”

              Will clamped his mouth shut hard.

              He’d almost ruined it all, from the moment of sheer joy at seeing Hannibal again.  And as always, Hannibal brought him back down to earth.

              “I don’t…care.” he said, trying to keep his breaths even, so they could have some semblance of a conversation before…

              His heart raced at the thought.  His cheeks flushed.  Fresh slick slid down his thighs and he moaned softly.

              “I want you, Hannibal.” were his next words.  “I’ve also missed you.  I need you.”  
              Hannibal was across the room in an instant, the backs of his fingers brushing along Will’s cheek.  At his touch, the heat burning in Will’s body abated.  He mewled and leaned into Hannibal’s hand.

              “Alpha.” he said, his heart singing at the word.  Hannibal’s fingers slid down to his chin and curled beneath it to tip Will’s face up to him.  His other hand rose to the false bite mark on Will’s neck and stroked over it, feeling along the edges, knowing that it was flat, discovering it was not real.  Hannibal was quick however, and Will knew there’d be no doubt he would figure out the majority of Will’s lie, and the story they had to play.

              “You’ll have to forgive me for taking advantage of you during your last heat, Will.” Hannibal said, his mouth speaking lies, but his tone full of affection.  Will dared to look up to his eyes and saw them deeply moved, nearly to tears.  “But today, you come to me of your own free will, and that is ever more precious.”

              The scent of Hannibal’s breath washing across his nose was too much.  Will tilted his face upward for a kiss, and Hannibal didn’t hesitate to meet him.  Their lips pressed together eagerly, and at the taste Will groaned and parted his lips for more.  Hannibal’s arms clasped tightly around him and pulled him close, pressing their bodies together.  Will moaned and eagerly pushed his lips against Hannibal’s, chasing his tongue, begging him to enter further, to take him.

              Hannibal groaned and did so, pushing his tongue far into Will’s mouth, licking up his saliva, inhaling his scent.  With a possessive growl he pushed Will back against the wall, pinning him with his body.  Will trembled with want and felt another wave of slick release from his ass.  Hannibal’s nostrils flared, and he gave a second growl, this one much deeper and more threatening.

              He pulled back from the kiss, their eyes locked onto each other’s as Hannibal’s fingers moved to the top button of Will’s shirt.

              “You _are_ mine.” he said, and in the statement Will heard the question.  He tilted his head back as Hannibal worked his fingers down his shirt, opening it button by button, and bared his neck.

              “Yes.” he said.  “Yes.”

              Hannibal’s lips were upon his neck, sucking at his pulse-point, drinking in the scent of him.  Will groaned and buried his face in Hannibal’s neck in response, his arms clutching at the back of Hannibal’s jumpsuit, holding onto him for dear life.  Hannibal’s lips slid down Will’s chest, until Hannibal was on his knees, mouthing at Will’s crotch while his hands unzipped his fly.  His mouth was on Will’s cock, naked without his underwear, which he realized too late was up in Alana’s office.

              Will’s cry was purely real.  Nothing about _this_ part would be a lie at all, and he only hoped that once he lost his mind, he wouldn’t somehow say anything that would give them away.  Hannibal’s hands yanked Will’s pants to his ankles and his mouth swallowed him down, his swollen cock sucked wholly into his eager, hungry mouth.

              Will mewled and sank to his knees, his mind nearly leaving him.  But there was something important…

              “My birth control.  I haven’t taken it yet.”

              Hannibal didn’t stop his relentless devouring of Will’s cock, his strong hands pushing Will’s knees apart as he sat on the floor, deep purrs coming from Hannibal’s throat.

              “Hannibal, please…” he said, putting as much urgency into his voice as he dared.

              Hannibal slowly pulled up, sucking Will’s cock the entire way, releasing the tip of it with a pop that made Will have to hold back a scream.  He looked at his pants and weakly reached a hand toward them.

              “You don’t want to have to raise a baby alone.” Hannibal agreed, moving to Will’s pants and sticking his hand into the pocket. 

              Will observed the slightest, tiniest halt in Hannibal’s motions when he felt not a bottle of pills, but a key-card instead.  He gave the Alpha all the credit he was due for not allowing a single part of his face change in its expression as he realized that Will was here for more than just to be with him. 

              “I can’t seem to find…” Hannibal said, shaking the pants upside-down.  He pretended to hear a pill fall, then crawled under his cot to look for it, slipping the key-card out of Will’s pocket and into the molding in the wall under the bed.

              Hannibal crawled out with his finger and thumb pinched together as if he’d found a pill, and brought them to Will’s lips.

              “Open.”

              Will did so, and Hannibal slid the imaginary pill between his lips.  Will swallowed, and then Hannibal’s lips were ferociously back on his, licking him, tasting him, sucking him. 

              Having completed his mission and now passed the torch of what was to be done to Hannibal, Will stopped fighting his heat.

              He groaned into the Alpha above him, his senses overflowing with pleasant want.  He felt his body flush fully, and saw the change on Hannibal’s face, as his eyes dilated wide and he lost control of his stoic expression.

              “Alpha, take me.” he whined, sliding along the wall until his chest was pressed to the floor.

              “Yes.” Hannibal growled, rising to his feet.  He bent and wrapped his arms around Will’s stomach, lifting him to his feet with an impressive show of strength.  “On my bed.”

              Hannibal guided Will to the cot he slept upon, covered by nothing more than a thin mattress and a blanket.  He yanked the mattress to the floor and pushed Will down onto it, who folded and bent himself, ass in the air, spreading his legs.  He mewled.

              “Hannibal, please.” he said.  “Take me.”

              He heard the sound of the jumpsuit falling to the ground, and Hannibal was behind him.  The heat of his body pressed against Will’s ass and Will felt his cock brush against his hole.  He moaned and quivered with anticipation, shaking with need, only the slightest amount of hesitation in the back of his mind that he was about to mate with _Hannibal Lecter_.  Hannibal pushed, and Will gave a long, pleased groan as he felt himself get filled, forgetting whatever doubts he may have had.

              “Yes, yes yes yes.” Will said softly, pushing his body back.  He wiggled his ass in an appetizing manner, and Hannibal growled, his hands coming to clasp Will’s hips.

              He pulled back and thrust.  Will screamed from pleasure, tossing his head back in ecstasy. 

              “Yes, Hannibal!” he cried, and Hannibal lost his own self-control, his hips snapping forward to fuck Will, betraying his own desperate need.  Will rocked his body back in time with Hannibal’s forward thrusts, the two of them working together to increase their pleasure, Will’s cries echoing off the ornately painted, but barren walls of Hannibal’s cell.

              Every muscle in Hannibal’s lean body flexed as he pushed them all to the task of claiming what was his.  His fingers dug into Will’s skin, drawing blood, and Will keened, pushing himself up on his arms to give Hannibal an even easier time fucking him.  Hannibal slid his blood-covered fingers across Will’s back, admiring the streaks of red; a color he had gone too long without seeing.  Will had come to him.  Will had come to free him.  Will had come to _mate_ with him.

              Hannibal groaned as he felt his knot starting to form.  He shook from excitement, exertion, and surprise.  It had been years.  Years since he’d knotted an omega.  Oh, he’d fucked them; even some during their heats, and was told afterward that he was an excellent sexual partner, so concerned with the other’s needs. 

              But Will lit a fire within him that he’d never known with another, and now, mere minutes into his company, it was lit again.  Hannibal didn’t have to think about fulfilling Will’s needs; their needs were the same.  He groaned and fucked, his knot swelling up his length, until it was near the tip and he pressed it in.

              “Yes!” Will cried, his body sucking Will in eagerly, hungrily.  “Yes, Hannibal!  Knot me!”

              It was the sincerity of Will’s voice that tipped Hannibal over the edge.  His knot swelled and he came, his orgasm wracking violent tremors through his body, waves of pleasure becoming waves of cum pouring into his mate. 

              When Will felt the hot spread of Hannibal’s cum inside him, he toppled over the edge himself, his orgasm thrumming through his body, making him seal around Hannibal’s knot, locking him in.  Hannibal was still thrusting out of instinct, and now he rocked Will’s body with him as he did so.  Will had never sealed around a knot before, and the pleasure of it pushed him over the edge again, sending waves and waves of orgasmic pleasure through his nerves. 

              Hannibal’s chest pressed against his hot back, and Will let his arms collapse, his face pressing into the mattress.  Hannibal held him down, pumping his seed into his raised ass, his thighs pressed against Will’s keeping them open.  Will purred and cooed his name, his cheeks flushed deep crimson, his eyelashes fluttering open and closed.  Hannibal purred into his hair, breathing in his scent.

              “You are exquisite.” Hannibal said, and then mumbled things in a language that Will didn’t know, pressing gentle kisses along the back of Will’s neck and down his spine, then across his shoulder.

              “Hannibal.” Will purred.  Hannibal’s lips came up to brush against Will’s ear, and he spoke very softly into it, too softly for any microphones to pick up.

              “I greatly desire to claim you, Will.  But I will not, unless you ask.” he breathed, and behind him, Will could feel the fire in Hannibal’s body as he said the words.

              “Yes.” Will said, constricting around Hannibal’s knot, pulling another orgasm from the both of them.  When it had passed, Hannibal’s lips were back to his ear.

              “It doesn’t count if you’re knotted, love.  You must tell me when your mind is clear.”

              Will’s response was a groan, and then he melted to the mattress, exhausted.  Hannibal lay beside him and curled him into his arms, wrapping his limbs around him to hold him close, even as his knot would not let him go.

 

              Will woke up panting, his body searing hot, his ass aching with emptiness.  It was dark, but seeing was not important to him.  He knew from his scent that it was his Alpha beside him.  He rolled onto his side and pressed his lips into his Alpha’s neck, purring, sucking, licking.

              Hannibal groaned awake, his eyes flying open with pleasure as the scent of a fully-in-heat Will crawled on top of his body, rutting his ass against him, spreading his slick over Hannibal’s cock, which had hardened in his sleep from merely breathing in Will’s scent.  There was more of it than Hannibal had ever seen an omega produce; it drenched him and dripped down over his legs to the mattress. 

              “Alpha, please.” Will cried.

              “Take what you want, Will.” Hannibal purred, and Will slid himself forward until Hannibal’s tip caught on the open, pliant ring of muscle between Will’s ass cheeks.

              Without pausing to waste time with hands, Will slid back and pushed Hannibal’s tip into himself, groaning as he sank down, plunging Hannibal deep into his ass.

              Hannibal’s teasing nature wore out then, and he flipped Will onto his back and began to fuck, rutting into him hard and fast, pushing his body up the mattress with each thrust.  Having been drowned in Will’s pheromones for hours, now, Hannibal’s self-control was completely lost as he spoke.

              “You will let me take you as often as I desire, whenever I desire.” he purred.

              “Oh yes, yes, take me.” Will cooed, raising his arms up to wrap them around Hannibal’s neck.  “Bite me, own me.” 

              Hannibal’s blood was fire.  It was nearly impossible to remember his promise.  Will tilted his head back and offered his neck, and even in the darkness without the sight of him, Hannibal was on the brink of losing the last shreds of his self-control.

              “How long I have desired to have you, Will.” he said, some tiny part of his brain scratching at him that such words would get them caught; would make Alana aware that they were not yet bonded; make her aware of Will’s deception.

              “I’ve missed you since our bonding.” he added, his voice gruff, hoping that was enough.

              “Yes, yes, bond, bond, mate.” Will babbled, and Hannibal leaned down to kiss him, obscuring his speech with his lips, for fear of anything damning spilling out of them.

              His knot swelled much faster this time, and Will screamed with pleasure when he pushed it in.  Hannibal groaned and came, pleasure driving through his body, owning him, tying him to Will.  Nonsensical babblings poured from his mouth and he was only grateful they were in Lithuanian, which was where his mind would always go when he was in such a state.

              Will screamed and came, his sterile cum spreading over Hannibal’s stomach, only adding to Hannibal’s pleasure that his omega felt so good from his knot.  Hannibal pulled Will tightly into his arms and held him close while they both came together, several times, before they collapsed again into a sweating, panting heap.

 

              When they next awoke, it was because two trays of food had been slid into the glass box.  Hannibal tried to rise, only to discover Will clinging to him with all his strength, which was considerable.

              “I’m not going far, darling.” Hannibal purred, leaning down to give him a kiss on his forehead.  “Only to get us something to eat.”

              “Who is it?” Will mumbled sleepily, and Hannibal desperately hoped the phrase had been too soft for anyone to have heard.  His crimes might no longer have been secret; but Will’s easy acceptance of Hannibal’s lifestyle might give too much away.  Even so, as he rose he felt his heart blooming with affection at that fact that Will _did_ , in fact, accept this part of him, at least in the depths of his subconscious.

              Hannibal retuned with the trays and helped Will sit up.  His eyes came into focus as he ate, and halfway through the meal, a blush of shyness came over him and he pulled the blanket over his lap to conceal himself.

              It might have been the only chance they were going to get for proper conversation.

              “How are you doing, Will?” Hannibal asked.  “I haven’t yet had the chance to ask.”

              “I miss you.” Will said, his eyes meeting Hannibal’s over the rim of the metal prison cup as he took a sip of bad coffee. 

              Hannibal sighed and shook his head. 

              “That is only your heat talking.” he said, stabbing a lump of burnt scrambled eggs and holding his breath as he swallowed it, trying to avoid the taste.

              “It’s true.” he said, sighing.  “I’m married to Molly, and when this is over, I’m going back to her.  I hope you don’t forgive her.  At least, not the way I forgave you in Italy.”

              Hannibal froze in his chewing.  His eyes locked onto Will’s and he saw the light in them.  Yes, Will was asking him not to hurt Molly, which was a _lot_ to ask of an Alpha who knew another had touched his mate.  Yet he was also selecting phrasing to show that he was _entirely_ lucid and with it at the moment; able to recall a complex metaphor that they had shared in private company over a year ago.

              “I shall do anything you ask.” Hannibal replied.  “Your requests are my desire, if you are my bonded.”

              The question was plain.  Will finished drinking his coffee, tipping the cup up until it was nearly vertical, exposing his entire throat to Hannibal in the process.

              “Of course.” Will said, meeting Hannibal’s gaze.  “Yes.” he added, to remove all doubt from Hannibal’s mind.

              Hannibal’s ears turned pink at the edges, even if he showed no visible change in expression.  His pheromones doubled in intensity, and Will inhaled them deeply, setting the tray on the floor and stretching out on his back, letting the blanket fall from his lap.  He presented his entire body, flushed and supple and ready, a tiny smile upon his lips, his eyes half-lidded and expectant.

              Hannibal set his tray down beside Will’s and covered him, lifting his wrists above his head to pin them to the mattress.  He leaned down to give Will a long, lingering kiss, and Will returned it, breathing heavily into Hannibal’s mouth as he parted his legs.  Hannibal sank between them, the heat and slick of Will’s body beckoning him. 

              “Take me, Hannibal.” Will whispered into his ear, his lips brushing the shell, his tongue tracing over it.  “Make me yours.”

              Hannibal plunged himself into Will, who gave a long, loud cry of pleasure.  Hannibal rose onto his knees and thrust, hard and fast, his muscles flooded with hormones to make them primed and ready to go, even after a full day of fucking.  It was slightly unusual for a bonded Alpha to re-bite his mate, but not unheard of; and it tended to happen most when there had been a long period of separation between the two.  That, and given Hannibal’s violent nature, he doubted anything would be suspected.

              He realized now how truly consenting Will must have been when he’d gotten the tattoo.  If Hannibal didn’t bite over it, he’d have to go and get it removed, and even then it could scar, making him appear bonded for the rest of his life.  He’d never be able to attract another Alpha; even Molly would reject him, if she thought he’d cheated on her in such a profound fashion.

              Hannibal groaned at how naïve he’d been, and looked down upon Will with new eyes. 

              “You are mine.” Hannibal rasped, his voice gruff and full of breath.

              “Yes.” Will said.  “Show me.  Take me.”  His eyes were dilating, and as he lost his mind to the pleasure, his face melted into an expression of pure ecstasy; a smile that Hannibal hadn’t seen on him in a long time; or perhaps possibly ever.

              Hannibal’s body bloomed with heat and desire.  He crushed Will’s body to the bed as he pounded into him, fucking him over and over, driving in his cock to take, and take, and take.  Will groaned with pleasure from every thrust, his body eager and supple and wanting.  When Hannibal felt his knot growing this time, he knew the risk they were taking; the chance that one would cry out something that would give them away was high.

              Yet he could not stop, and Will’s pleading for him not to did not help.  He pushed his cock hard into his omega, allowing the years of wanting to do so finally come forth in his mind and drown him, overtake him, and join them together.  With a heavy grunt he pushed his swollen knot into his mate.  Will bared his teeth to the ceiling.

              “Hannibal!” he screamed, his nails digging into Hannibal’s shoulders, pulling him close.  He whined and titled his head to the side, exposing his neck, his artery pulsing just below the surface, begging to be bitten.

              Hannibal’s orgasm overtook him.  He dove his teeth into Will’s neck and bit, joining them together at his knot and with his teeth.  Will’s hands scratched desperately at his back, clawing at him as the blood ran down his neck to smear on the mattress.  Pleasure wracked through them both, orgasm after orgasm, both helpless to do anything but bear the intensity.

              Hannibal groaned and collapsed on top of Will, panting, exhausted.  He released his teeth and immediately lapped at Will’s wound, which was much deeper than it should have been, unable to keep himself from groaning at the blood of his beloved sliding down his throat.  He smelled the pheromones changing in Will, and felt the hormones changing in himself, as the instinctual parts of their brains mapped themselves to each other, and only each other, forever tied off from the rest of the world.

              Not that that changed anything at all.

              Hannibal lifted his face and stared down into the eyes of his mate.

              Will was fully present, the heat having gotten what it wanted, releasing him to enjoy the pleasant afterglow of the bond.  He gave Hannibal a mischievous smile, and leaned up for a kiss. 

             

              They were allowed to sleep in each other’s arms one last time, as Hannibal’s knot slowly released Will from him.  But the moment they were parted, four orderlies entered with Alana marching behind them, a blanket in her hands to cover Will.  He stumbled to it, his body aching, his neck throbbing with pain.

              “Oh my God, he bit _way_ too deep.” she said, flitting over the neck.  “Get him to the medical station.”

              “Yes, ma’am.”

              Will wobbled towards the door and his soiled clothes were handed to him.  Though he desperately wanted to, he didn’t look back, still keeping up his deception, at least until he was free of the prison.

 


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

              The escape of Hannibal Lecter would be talked about in university classes for years as an example of how tricky brilliant inmates could be.  He had seemed to simply vanish one day; having walked straight out of the BSHCI without a single bit of resistance, killing only the orderly who had delivered his food that morning and the one who had foolishly rushed in to help him, leaving the door to his cell open.  The original investigation by the FBI produced no useful leads, other than he must have _somehow_ gotten his hands on a key-card, because on the day of his escape, in the security cameras, he was seen using it.

              Alana watched those security tapes over and over and over, watching as he knew the exact layout of the entire hospital, which rooms to avoid, which hallways to take.  She reminded herself that he’d once wandered the place freely, when Will had been prisoner, and had probably memorized the entire structure perfectly.

              All he needed was that key-card to escape.  None of her staff were missing any.  In fact, the only card that had ever gone missing during her entire employment as director was the spare she kept in her office, which disappeared right around the time Will—

              Furious, she dug through her computer files until she found the video of Will’s heat.  She watched the entire thing over a three-day span, finding nothing, not one single way he could have…

              She squinted as she watched the whole pill debacle again, for the third time, and finally saw it.  A flash of white rectangle leaving Will’s pocket and entering Hannibal’s hand.  Of course.

             

              Will lay in Hannibal’s arms, curled in their enormous bed in Spain, sighing contentedly as a gentle summer breeze wafted in through the open window.  His body was ravaged and bruised in the most pleasant of ways; evidence of three days of being the sole object of Hannibal’s attentions.  His fingers moved up to the bite-mark on his neck that had never quite healed properly, and showed as a nasty scar at all times of the year, regardless of his cycle.

              He smiled when he felt it. 

              “Do you like that I have claimed you so thoroughly?” Hannibal purred, rolling over to plant gentle kisses along Will’s shoulder.

              “You claimed me long before you gave me this scar, Hannibal.” he cooed, tilting his face down for a kiss.  “The night you got arrested, and I had to bear a heat without you, I knew I was never doing that again.”

              Hannibal gave him a soft smile and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

              “And you never will again.” he said.  “Happy anniversary, my love.”

             

 


End file.
